


Huh?!

by Annashya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, OOC, Plotless, Random - Freeform, slight friendship JJOta
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Otabek Altin terkadang dapat bersikap menyebalkan-Yuri Plisetsky-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo

"Huh?"

 

Yuri Plisetsky, 15 tahun, mengerutkan kening setelah pandangannya tertaut pada layar ponsel selama dua puluh detik.

 

Otabek Altin yang duduk sejajar dengan sang bocah pirang, sedikit menggulirkan pandangan ke samping, ikut memperhatikan layar ponsel dalam genggaman yang lebih mungil. Sayang, layar yang meredup tak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menelusuri hal yang menarik atensi si mungil Yuratchka.

 

"Ada apa?" Otabek bertanya dengan wajah yang tidak meyakinkan. Namun Plisetsky muda yang menjadi teman baiknya, tak ambil peduli perihal ekspresi wajah sang kawan dari Kazakhstan.

 

Tanpa mengalihkan muka dari layar ponsel Yuri membalas dengan gumaman, "JJ sudah berpisah dengan tunangannya?"

 

Mendengar perihal yang disebutkan sang pemuda pirang membuat antusias Otabek yang sekilas mengembang, berujung meredup. Jemarinya kembali disibukkan dengan potongan kentang goreng, mencelupkannya dalam kubangan saus sebelum menjawab (atau mungkin memberikan tanggapan) atas apa yang di gumamkan si pirang.

 

"Itu berita lama kok."

 

Detik berikutnya, kentang goreng berlumur saus pun dilahap dalam mulut. Seiring dengan itu, Yuri nyaris melempar ponselnya ke atas meja. Semula Otabek sampai menautkan alis melihat sikap _barbar_ teman kecilnya, tetapi kembali merengut ketika pandangannya menangkap air muka sang Macan Es yang terkesan penuh akan keminatan.

 

"Haha. Akhirnya wanita itu melaksanakan saran dariku."

 

"Jangan salah paham, Yura," Otabek mengambil jeda sebentar untuk menggerus potongan kentangnya dalam mulut hingga habis tertelan. "Bukan tunangannya yang memutuskan hubungan, tapi JJ sendirilah yang mengakhirinya."

 

"Huh?!"

 

Seketika terlintas beberapa asumsi dalam kepalanya, seperti _sejak kapan?_ _Bagaimana bisa?_ _Apa karena si Leroy sialan itu sudah bosan dengan tunangannya?_

 

Yuri melemparkan pandangan pada Otabek, yang lagi-lagi lebih ingin menikmati kentang gorengnya dibanding memberikan pencerahan atas tatapan tak paham dari yang pirang.

 

"Beka. Dari mana kau tau berita semacam ini?"

 

Sejauh yang Yuri kenal, Otabek bukanlah pemuda yang suka bergunjing dari media sosial.

 

"JJ sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku."

 

" _Ugh_ , aku tidak tahu kalau kalian cukup dekat."

 

"Dan sekarang kau tahu, kan."

 

Entah kenapa, kali ini rasanya Otabek Altin begitu menyebalkan karena dirasa terus mengesampinkan perasaan ingin tahu dari sang bocah limabelas tahun. Dan untuk menekan rasa kesalnya, Yuri Plisetsky merenggut kasar gelas _milkshake_ yang berdiri di sisi piring kentang goring milik Otabek.

 

" _Huh_. Aku masih tidak paham dengan isi kepala si bodoh itu," Yuri hanya menggumamkan isi pikiran mengenai berita utama yang baru ia temukan dan sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan tanggapan apapun untuk kalimat asalnya kali ini. Tetapi yang tidak diduga, Otabek malah menyambutnya dengan sodoran layar ponsel yang menyala.

 

Yuri yang belum paham pun menunggu penjelasan secara lisan dari yang lebih tua.

 

"Aku punya nomor ponselnya jika kau ingin berbincang lebih banyak.”

 

“ _Huh_?”

 

Kedua manik emerald Yuri Plisetsky digulirkan pada layar ponsel Otabek yang belum kunjung meredup lampunya. Disana tertera sederet angka dengan nama kontak _JJ Leroy_.

 

Detik berikutnya wajah sang Peri Rusia merengut lebih dalam.

 

_Otabek sialan._

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
